Destination: Island Paradise
by johntb5
Summary: Thunderbird 2 goes down and Virgil and Gordon have to fend for themselves on a small island


Disclaimer: I wrote this with my girl so we don't own the boys but we wish we did….if you are against incest please don't read this….reviews are welcome.

**Destination: Island Paradise**

Virgil and Gordon were coming home from a small mission in North Africa. Where flash floods where reeking havoc in Egypt's Alexandria. On their way home, the two Tracy's found themselves with a bit of a problem. Thunderbird 2 seemed to be fighting a battle with the lack of fuel they apparently had.

"Damn Virg... didn't you re-fuel her after the last mission?" Gordon questioned.

"Of course I did, Do you think I would be stupid enough not to?" was Virgil's comment. "We have enough still to get back, don't worry over there G!"

Gordon just tossed a 'you better be right' look and went back to his duties as the co-pilot. Neither of the Tracy's seemed to notice the level of fuel going down more rapidly. It was only when TB2 made a terrible groaning sound did they realize something was wrong.

"Oh my god Gordon... Where did the fuel go?" Virgil said in a panicked voice.

"We have a definite leek V!"

"No really!" Virgil said frustrated.

Thunderbird 2 gave a sudden lurch and all went quite. The engines had failed. Scott and Thunderbird 1 were no were to be seen. Virgil had no choice, he had to try and ditch her on a small island about 30 miles to his left.

"Gordo, go to the back. It will be safer back there." Virgil said as he tried with all his might to swing the large craft in the direction of the small island.

"I'm not leaving you up here on your own!" Gordon growled back.

"JUST GO NOW G THAT'S AN ORDER!" Virgil yelled as TB2 started to pick up speed towards the ocean below.

The huge craft almost made it to land. Crashing into the sea on her belly about a mile out. Submerging quickly. Gordon came to the cock pit to find Virgil face down on his beloved birds control panel. Quickly grabbing his brother he checked Virgil's vitals. Finding his beloved brother was only unconscious. Gordon looked around the room he noticed that TB2 didn't look to bad from here. He could see out the windshield that they were not completely under water so that was a bonus. Scott would come looking for them and it would be hard not to notice the huge, bright green ship lying in the water. Gordon pulled Virgil's dead wait out of the pilots' chair.

"My God V, you need to lay off Grandmas apple pie!" Gordon growls as he dragged his unconscious brother from the room.

It took Gordon a short time to drag Virgil's body to the flight deck. Placing him on one of the soft bunks, he went to see if they would be able to open the doors to pod 4 so they could get Thunderbird 4 out. Finding that not only the entire pod bay was flooded, but also the entire bottom was crushed upwards.

"Oh God... BETTY!" His beloved Thunderbird 4 was officially a pancake! "Dimmitt!" Gordon yelled.

Moving about he found one of the survival kits floating over by where he should have found all the spare equipment. Grabbing the kit and the life jacket that was with it, Gordon swam across pod 4 to where he had come in from. Climbing up the ladder that led to the flight deck.

"Virgil?" he called across the room. "Virgil you ok bro?"

There was still no response. Coming to his brother he could clearly see Virgil was still out cold. After struggling to get the lifejacket onto Virgil's limp body, he dragged him over to the safety hatch about five feet from the left wing. Gordon had decided that they had to get off of TB2 just incase she flooded more and sank. He didn't know how deep the water was that they were sitting in. So now was the grueling task of getting himself and Virgil to the little island they were heading for.

Once in the cool water, Gordon reassured his unconscious brother that it would be alright, and began to slowly backstroke to the island keeping Virgil's head above the water by resting Virgil's head on his own chest to hold him up. It must have taken him almost two hours to drag Virgil with him, but he made it none the less.

It was now night fall when Gordon found himself sitting by a nice warm fire he had lit, with his older brother leaning up against his chest. Virgil's head was resting against his chest and his soft hair rubbing against the younger boys' cheek, humming a familiar tune. Gordon sighed. It felt so nice to hold him. It had been a long time since these two had sat like this.

Virgil was the only one who could take the little boy and calm him down since their mom died. Virgil used to sit like this and hold his little brother and hum the lullaby Lucy sung to them when they were little. It was this that made Gordon feel strong enough to make those first steps after the Hydrofoil accident. That was the last time that Virgil had had to sit with a sobbing Gordon and reassure him that it would be alright. Tonight it was Gordon's turn. Virgil needed him and he would not leave the brother he loved so much. The tune tonight was not only comforting to himself but to Virgil as well. They knew from the words of their dead mother that they would be ok and safe just as long as the stuck together.

"Oh I love you so much V" Gordon whispered in-between the lyrics of the lullaby before starting the song over.

What Gordon didn't realize though was that Virgil could hear him, he was just too tired and comfortable to open his eyes and let his little brother know he was awake. The tune of this loving lullaby washed over them into the sea not to far from where the two Tracy's rested for the night. The beautiful words of their guardian angel standing by.

"All through the night I'll be watching over you

And all through the night I'll be standing over you

And through bad dreams I'll be right there baby,

telling you everything's going to be alright

When you cry I'll be there baby,

telling you were never nothing less than beautiful

So don't you worry,

I'm you Angel standing by."

* * *

Virgil slowly opened his eyes to let them adjust to the early morning sun. Without moving he looked around his surroundings noticing he was on a beach with what seemed like a fresh fire burning not to far from him. All looked fine to him but there was one thing missing from the scene. 

His brother Gordon.

He started to panic slightly and tried to sit up but was restrained by a pair of arms, "Its ok Virgil I'm here with you, try not to panic to much you probably have a concussion after the crash."

What the hell is he talking about, what crash? " Gordon what crash are you talking about and why are we not home."

I followed the finger Gordon pointed out towards the ocean. Sitting in front of us was my green baby sitting in the water with half of the cockpit under water. I gasped and turned my head into my brothers neck. I can't believe it, my bird is down.

I pulled my face from Gordon's neck and looked at him expecting to see a terrified face of a younger brother but instead I saw calmness and comfort that seemed to wash over me.

"It's okay V, we are safe. The fuel tanks somehow got a leak in them and you had to do an emergency landing but you missed the island and landed over there. I found you slumped over the control panel unconscious. I had to pull you out and swim both of us to the shore. Oh and by the way V lay off the pie once in a while, your starting to get heavy."

I had to laugh at that last comment but what worried me was that I don't remember anything he said. I think he is right about the concussion though.

Leaning back into is brothers arms he closed his eyes to fight off the pain running through his head. He sighed when he felt a cold cloth on his forehead.

"Just rest Virgil. You had a bad knock on the head."

Smiling at my brothers tenderness I relaxed knowing I was safe. " Hey Gordo want to know something."

Gordon smiled and ran his fingers through my hair getting it out of my eyes,

" Sure big bro."

" I had a dream when I was unconscious. It was when we were younger and was right after mom died…. It was the middle of the night and you came into my room with your little stuffed fish. You asked me if you could sleep with me because you missed her and I let you slip in with me and as soon as you curled up you started crying…I held you all through the night to keep your dreams at bay. The strange thing about the dream was that I could hear the lullaby that mom used to sing to us when we were troubled but it was so clear that it didn't seem like it came from the dream." looking in Gordon's eyes he saw tears starting to form.

"Gordon what's wrong?"

Tensing Gordon wiped his eyes with his sleeve, " Nothing bro just had some sand in my eyes. Don't worry just try to get some sleep."

Sighing I snuggled back into his embrace taking his advice on a nap. Something still bothered me though but I had no energy left to talk, didn't I hear him say he loved me last night. I don't have the strength I'm just…going…..to…sleep…….

* * *

It was so nice to sit here with Virgil in his arms. He had awoken for a bit. The dream, 'my god he dreams about me' was all Gordon could think. He couldn't believe that not only was Virgil still thinking about those nights, but the thought that Virgil himself always felt the need to protect him still. Well it was Gordon's turn. 

He had to try and go back to TB2 and see what he could salvage so they could make camp.

Looking down at his brother who was snuggled into his chest, he felt something shift in him, deep, deep down. Slowly and carefully Gordon touched the tips of his fingers to Virgil's cheek. Lightly running his fingers over the morning stubble on his brothers' jaw. His breath quickening as his fingers grazed along Virgil's full bottom lip. Pulling away as the sleeping man on his chest shifted towards the touch. 'Stop it Gordo' he thought to himself. "he's gonna kick your ass if he knew what you were thinking'. Shaking his head he laid Virgil down on the sand with the lifejacket as a pillow. Using some water and sand he left a message to Virgil that he was going back to TB2 to get some supplies. Hoping that Virgil would see it he stripped down to his shorts that he always wore under his IR uniform. Leaving it by his message, Gordon ran to the pleasantly cool water and began swimming back to TB2.

This trip only took him 45 minutes. As Gordon climbed back into the ship, his mind spinning with thoughts of what he needed. He'd need to find that rubber dingy he gave Virgil on TB2's first mission as a joke.

"Now you don't have to swim if you crash!" was the butt end of this particular joke.

But where had Virgil put it? Hopefully he didn't toss it. It took Gordon about and hour and forty-five minutes to find everything he could think of. He sat down next to the dingy and pulled the string that would inflate the craft! With a whoop of joy the small craft was ready for the water. He smiled at the spray paint on the side. He had insisted on painting it and the normal paint wouldn't shrink properly so... he used what he could. The bright yellow with green racing striped Thunderbird 2.5 was ready to go! Loading her up, Gordon headed back to Virgil.

* * *

Groaning Virgil sat up and realized that Gordon had disappeared. Looking all around him showed no signs of his brother until his hand hit something on the ground. Looking down he realized that it was Gordon's flight suite with a message above it. 

' V, I went back to TB2 to see what I could salvage, love G'

Looking out across the water he noticed a yellow craft coming to shore with his brother on it. Standing up he walked to the edge of the water to help Gordon pull in the small craft. Watching his brother he realized for the first time how buff and good looking he had gotten after the hood attacked thunderbird 5. Wait why was he looking at his brother like that but he couldn't help himself with the way he felt. Watching his brother paddle to him in the sunlight, covered in sweat and water made him see his brother in a whole new light at that moment.

" Hey Gordon get any good stuff." I asked as he got close enough.

I watched as my brother smiled in satisfaction ,"I got enough to last us a few days if need be."

I helped him pull the raft up with the supplies but my foot slip in the sand causing me to fall and I grabbed the closest thing for support and that happened to be Gordo and instead of getting support I pulled him down as well and he landed on top of me.

Both of our faces were so close together that our lips almost touched. Laying there with his half naked body on me I couldn't help but to get slightly aroused and I had to push him off quickly so he wouldn't notice anything.

'Wow his eyes are beautiful' I thought brushing sand off me.

"you okay V?"

Looking up to his face to see worry written on it made me feel bad for him, "I'm good bro, just lost my footing."

We both went back to unloading the salvaged supplies all the while I couldn't stop thinking about how close his lips were to mine and how it would feel to have them on mine.

After a little time we had a decent shelter built out of tarp with a few blankets found in the med bay and luckily the food rations didn't get damaged so they had enough for a few days with fresh water as well. The best thing that was brought back was a change of clothes so I could get out of this stiff flight suite.

Grabbing some fresh clothes I just started changing right there not really caring about modesty. Moaning in comfort as the clean cloth hit my skin I settled it all in place and then set off to cook some food.

* * *

Gordon looked up from where he was paddling back to the beach. He could see Virgil standing on the side of the water. His expression was hard to read, but as Gordon got closer he saw a look of confusion on his big brothers face. 

"Hey Gordon get any good stuff? Virgil yelled out to him

Gordon smiled at him and replied "I got enough to last us a few days if need be."

Gordon wasn't ready for him to slip. Virgil caught him around the chest and brought Gordon down with him. Landing on top of Virgil was not the plan but Gordon found his eyes had locked onto Virgil's and he didn't want to move. Virgil's soft sea-green eyes calling him in. A strong shove was what brought Gordon back to the present. Virgil looked even more confused then he had when Gordon had been paddling back.

"You ok V? Gordon asked in disappointment. He was so sure that he had noticed a change in Virgil's eyes, than body as Gordon had lain on top of his big brother.

"I'm good bro, just lost my footing" was all Virgil had to say for himself.

'Wow that was close' Gordon thought. His lips were so close to the older boys he could actually taste Virgil's breath. It made his chest ach with the thought of those soft lips on his own. Shaking his head Gordon looked up to see Virgil taking off his flight suit. Taking in the sight of Virgil's strong muscles, as he stretched to pull off the tight turtleneck shirt. Gordon felt something inside him wake up. Starting in his chest then coming to rest in his groin. A fast glance down told Gordon he had a problem. Looking around fast he picked up one of the blankets and let it sit between him and his brother. Thank god Virgil didn't notice. Taking a few deep breaths and thinking about the most disgusting things he could, little Gordo went back into hibernation. Seeing as they had already built their shelter, Gordon went on to find more firewood as Virgil set to making them some food.

After downing their dinner of macaroni and cheese, the two Tracy's lied down on the beach and started looking at the stars. Trying to determine just how far they were from Tracy Island wasn't easy.

"Damn it! Where's John when you need him hey G!" Virgil said after five different possible locations were stated.

"Yeah, John could probably even tell us how long it would take us to paddle home too!" Gordon chuckled

The two brothers laughed at their older brother expense for a couple of minutes.

"You think they'll find us?" Gordon asked in a small voice

"Don't worry G, Scotties never failed us yet right! Virgil said in a reassuring voice.

Before Virgil knew what was happening, Gordon had rolled over to his big brother and snuggled into his side like he used to when he was little.

"Just don't leave me V, please." Gordon said sounding like he was 5 again.

"Don't worry Gordo, I'm not going anywhere" Virgil said as he wrapped his arms around Gordon drawing him even closer.

Laying his head on his big brothers chest, Gordon could hear the strong Tracy heart right below him. It had a calming effect, but the closeness of Virgil's body to his and the soft hand stroking his hair set the fire again. Gordon couldn't stop it this time. Looking up into Virgil's eyes, seeing the stars reflecting in them, he couldn't stop his own hand from slowly running from Virgil's tummy, up along the strong chest to lightly brush against Virgil's soft neck. Gordon felt Virgil swallow and at the lack of his brother stopping him, Gordon continued to run strong fingers against the soft skin of Virgil's neck, on coming into contact with the soft spot behind the ear. Virgil made the most delicious sound that caused Gordon to look up at him. With his eyes shut and his full lips parted, the moon and stars along with their fire the only light, Virgil looked like some sort of sexual prey and he was the predator. This made Gordon rise up and lean over his brother. Virgil's eyes opened and gazed at him with want. Slowly Gordon lowered his head and met the lips of a confused Virgil. Opening his own mouth Gordon let his tongue run along the older boys lips. Virgil didn't know what made him do it but he opened his mouth to give his baby brother access to his own mouth.

Moving their lips in small circles and deepening the kiss, both boys began to get a bit breathless. Gordon raised his head to look into the now lustful face of his normally calm and emotional brother. Virgil's hands found Gordon's neck and he pulled the younger back down into another passionate kiss. Leg entwining arms encircling and a heated kiss growing more and more desperate. Rolling around in the sand entwined in their love seemed so right to both boys. Gordon knew he was making a low moaning noise but he didn't care. Virgil felt so good, and the taste of his sweet mouth was driving Gordon over the edge. Slipping his hands under Virgil's shirt, finding the soft warm skin of the others abs, he could feel Virgil's muscles jumping and twitching under his touch. Gordon's thigh rubbed up his brothers to find a throbbing bump in the front of Virgil's pants.

"Oh god V, I want you" Gordon whispered in a husky voice.

"Then take me" Virgil whispered back

Gordon groaned at his words and ground his hips into Virgil's causing the older one to moan in pleasure. Pulling up on Virgil's shirt, Gordon tossed it aside and moved back to meet the now topless Virgil.

Each piece of clothing was deposited carefully as lips and hands explored the flushed flesh that was exposed. Before Virgil knew what was happening he felt the tip of Gordon's tongue come into contact with the slit in the end of his own throbbing cock. Groaning, Virgil thrust his hips up towards the wet mouth above his arousal. Gordon's hands were then on his hips holding down his brother. Gordon went back to work, now that Virgil couldn't move up. Taking as much of Virgil's hard cock into his mouth and sucking hard as he slowly pulled it back out. Repeating the motion over two more times then taking the entire swollen member back into his throat. Gordon thanked the heavens that he didn't choke. Virgil was groaning deep in his chest as Gordon continued to milk him for all he was worth.

Putting just the head into his mouth, Gordon let his lips rest along the sort skin and purred loudly, the vibrations causing Virgil to shout his name into the silent night that was only disrupted by the new lovers. Reaching down, Virgil ran his fingers through the soft red hair of his beloved, silently begging Gordon to pick up the pace. Gordon grinned around the cock in his mouth and took all of Virgil's weeping cock in and sucked as hard as he dared. Swirling his tongue hard against the underside then adding a playful nip at the tip caused Virgil to cum hard in his brothers' sweet mouth. Gordon looked up at Virgil as he licked the rest of his brother essence from the corners of his lips. Virgil and Gordon then grinned almost identical Tracy grins...

* * *

Looking at the stars was one of the few things I haven't done recently. I'm just thankful that John taught us about the stars for if this happened to one of us. The best thing about this moment is that Gordon was laying beside him watching the stars as well. 

We started talking a bit and joking about John and his stars. Then things turned a different corner.

" Do you think they'll find us?" my sweet brother asked in a small voice that the last time I heard it was when he was recovering from the accident.

I had to reassure him so in a soft voice "Don't worry G, Scotties never failed us yet right."

I was expecting an answer from him but I wasn't prepared for him to snuggle up to me like a scared child.

" Just don't leave me V, please" He heard that child like voice that only came from his little brother when he was scared

Going into instant big brother mode I wrapped my arms around him bringing him closer to me, "Don't worry Gordo, I'm not going anywhere."

Gordon rested his head on my chest still shaking some so I started stroking his hair and smiled when I felt him relax.

Looking down as he moved his head I saw a look in Gordon's eyes that had excited me. My muscles locked slightly when I felt his hand on my stomach run up to my neck. Gulping as Gordon's hand got closer to a soft spot. I couldn't really stop him and then he hit it, that one bit of skin behind my ear that made me purr like a cat.

I had to close my eyes to get my thoughts together to clam myself down but upon opening them all the calmness that I had collected flew out the door at seeing the lust in Gordon's eyes and I must admit that I wanted him at that moment.

Looking at his brother who started lowering his head down to him for a kiss the only thought running trough his head was 'is this right?'

As our lips touched electricity ran through my body in unbelievable ways. Feeling a tongue run across my lips I slowly opened my mouth and then the two of us started a battle for dominance that left us both breathless.

My emotions were running crazy on me and my hormones are taking over. I reached out and grabbed him around the neck for another kiss and it seems that now I cant get enough. Our bodies ended in a tangled mess but the contact both of us were getting was beginning to get more arousing.

I loved the way my body was reacting to Gordon's touch on my abs. I had to gasped when I had a thigh rub into my hard cock that was starting to get painful being constricted in my pants but the contact only drove me further into lust.

"Oh god V, I want you" The sexy voice whispered.

"Then take me" I whispered back because I didn't trust my voice at the time.

I listened to him groan before he ran our hips together causing me to moan deeply from the contact.

With speed only he could have Gordon pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the side not really caring where it landed. Then in desperate need to touch skin our clothes flew off our bodies.

Then the little devil known as Gordon Tracy licked the head on my hard cock right on the slit. I groaned trying to get in Gordon's mouth but hands appeared on my hips and they held me firmly down. I moaned as soon as my cock disappeared in his mouth and looking down I met eyes with him and I had to smile at the beautiful site before me of him going up and down on my cock with his mouth. I thrashed my head as Gordon sucked hard and took me fully into his mouth and down his throat. As he pulled back up with just the head of my cock in his sweet mouth he did something that drove me crazy, he purred deep in his throat causing me to scream his name into the dark night.

I wanted more but I really couldn't trust my voice at the time so I reached down and started running my fingers in his hair in a silent plea. I knew it was received when he was sucked on it so hard that all I wanted to come right then but what made it happen was the nip on the tip of the head that made me cum in my brothers sweet mouth.

Moaning as I watched him lick the rest of my orgasm from his lips I knew this time spent on the island would be fun.

We both shared a grin before I pulled him back down to me for a kiss and I groaned into it as I tasted myself on his lips and tongue. Pulling back I kept a hand on his cheek

" I love you Gordon."

* * *

Feeling Virgil shiver and to hear him moan into Gordon's mouth was intoxicating to him. Virgil slowly pulled his tender lips away from Gordon's, keeping a hand on his face, Virgil said something he wasn't expecting. 

"I love you Gordon." Virgil said in a sincere voice with so much emotion behind it Gordon actually believed that his brother's feelings ran very deep indeed.

"I love you too V." Gordon said with a bit of a sob. His painful erection rubbing against Virgil's hip.

This action causing Virgil to look down their bodies, to where Gordon's hard dick was hovering above his body. Looking up he found Gordon's eyes locked on his own face. A pleading look in his eye.

"You going to be ok up there G? Virgil asked playfully.

To answer his question Gordon crushed his lips back into Virgil's. Grasping Virgil's wrists in a strong grasp, Gordon efficiently pined his arms above the older boys head. Using his slightly longer body Gordon was able to ground his hips up to meet Virgil between his own legs. Gordon's hard on pushing into the soft spot between Virgil's ass and balls. Moaning Gordon's name as the soft kisses and nips moved from under his chin back up to Virgil's ear. Softly sucking on Virgil's earlobe, he softly ground his hips in circles. Gordon's erection begging for attention. Gordon slowly moved his hands from Virgil's wrists to entwine his fingers into Virgil's.

Raising his head back up to Virgil's, Gordon tenderly rubbed his nose in an Eskimo kiss with Virgil's. Staring into each others eyes, sea-green locked with honey brown. Gordon tried to put as much love into that one look. Seeing Virgil's eyes twinkling from his inner spirit. Gordon placed a soft kiss to the end of Virgil's nose, then running his own up along the bride of Virgil's cute face to tenderly kiss his forehead. Virgil had a perfect view of Gordon's long neck. Closing his eyes, Virgil sighed, still aware of the throbbing penis brushing against his own rapidly swelling cock.

Gordon let go of Virgil's left hand so he could run his shaking fingers down the underside of Virgil's arm a strong giggle erupted from Virgil as Gordon's fingers lightly brushed from his bicep to the ticklish underarm and side. Virgil's sexy giggles only getting stronger, Gordon ran his hand along the soft flesh of his side. Gordon's hand slipping lower to Virgil's hip, he moved his hand under Virgil's still vibrating body. Griping the soft flesh of Virgil's ass, Gordon lifted his brothers' hips up to rub his erection along the soft ass below him.

* * *

Virgil was in heaven, Gordon loved him. 

Glancing down a needy erection stood proud. Looking back up a pleading face was what greeted him. He knew that his brother was troubled when he felt the hard flesh rubbing against him and smirking he just had to say it, " You going to be okay up there G?"

Instead of a verbal reply he was met with a pair lips crushing to his and his hands were captured above his head. Groaning as Gordon rubbed their hips together roughly and enjoyed feeling his brothers hard cock in the cleft of his ass. As the pleasure ran through his body he moaned his brothers name as he was kissed under the chin and then it moved up to his ear where Gordon wouldn't stop hitting his sweet spot and that was just making him harder. All at the same time Gordon was rubbing their hips together causing both of them to have very painful erections.

When Gordon laced their fingers together that made Virgil smile at the off hand gesture of affection. Virgil thought it was probably one of the cutest things his brother has ever done when he did the Eskimo kiss. Staring into each others eyes Virgil noticed the caring and loving nature of his brother and saw a true romantic person in his eyes shinning through over the prankster he was so use to at home. He felt his love for his brother shoot to a higher level when he was kissed on the nose and then on the forehead in a caring gesture. Seeing Gordon's neck presented to him he almost wanted to lunge at him and mark his body to make him his own. Sighing as a jolt of pleasure ran through his body as he was reminded of two very hard cocks rubbing together.

Searching his bothers face as his hand was released he was hoping to see some lust but at the moment he saw that plus the look of his prankster brother in his eyes. Raising an eyebrow his suspicion was answer as the stray hand ran down his arm causing him to giggle and it continued a path down his body to his ribs and it was starting to get hard to breath. All the playfulness stopped as his butt was grabbed and hips were lifted into Gordon's lap where he felt his brothers cock rubbing at his entrance begging to enter.

Though he was loving everything Gordon was doing he wanted some playtime of his own. Using his free hand he rested it in the center of his brothers chest and using his hidden strength that all his brothers underestimated him about pushed Gordon straight back till he hit the blanket covered sand with Virgil straddling him. Giving a little payback he rubbed his brothers cock with his only causing both to moan in want. Leaning down he savagely attacked his brothers lips letting all the lust and need take over his body but still keeping in mind not to hurt is little brother.

Breaking the kiss he smiled seeing Gordon dazed and breathless from the kiss only making him want his brother more. Moving down his body a little he came across the neck he wanted earlier he nuzzled it before giving a strong nip to it right on the side causing Gordon to gasp and arch his body right into Virgil's causing another stronger bite to let Gordon know who was in control now. Licking the spot he bit to sooth it some he continued down Gordon's body running his tongue over the well formed pecks on his brothers chest and the licking one of the soft brown nipples only spurred his actions when he heard a moan from the body beneath him. Coming across the well six pack of abs he nuzzled them and feeling them tighten he smirked before licking a line down the center of the hard set of muscles.

"I love how you have been working out Gordon. It makes you looks hot" smiling in satisfaction as he looked up seeing Gordon blush.

Continuing his path down the body before him he kept kissing every bit of skin he came across and purposely avoiding the straining flesh resting between Gordon's legs. Giving a small nip to the inside of Gordon's thigh.

"Virgil…. Please" Came a plea from above him as finger entwined in his hair.

Feeling sorry for his brother he took his tongue and ran it from the base of Gordon's cock and then to the tip and he then opened his mouth further and took the flesh in while relaxing his muscles he took all of it in and deep throated his brother causing a hiss of pleasure to come forth from Gordon.

Pulling back up slightly he sucked as hard as he could on the head of the arousal. He slowly took back in all of the hard cock while sucking and using his tongue to give his brother pleasure. Going back up to the tip he started licking it like a lollipop to drive Gordon up a wall.

Watching his brothers breathing increase he knew he was close to coming so taking the cock in his mouth again he played his tongue games until he felt Gordon's body stiffen and his named yelled into the air he pulled back till just the tip was in his mouth as it was flooded with sweet cum from his brother. Swallowing everything in his mouth he leaned back up to kiss Gordon's lips letting his brother taste himself.

"Gordon, you taste so good." I whispered in his ear before leaning down slightly to bite his neck gently.

* * *

Gordon moaned a deep purr as Virgil's lips closed over his own. Sucking his brothers hot tongue back into his mouth. The taste of his own release still fresh on the older Tracy's lips and tongue. Virgil's sweet mouth pushing him farther into the fiery bliss from the aftermath of his orgasm. 

"Gordon, you taste so good." Virgil whispered into my ear.

Lowering his head to nibble on my tender neck. Gordon slipped his hands up to cup the back of his big brothers head, pulling Virgil up to come face to face with himself. Gordon stared hard at his lover through his half closed eye lids.

"I... I have to..." Gordon began, his breathing deep

Virgil lifted one of his hands to Gordon's cheek, "It's ok bro, you can tell me anything. I will always be here to listen."

"I love you Virg... more than anything. I have always loved you. No matter what, I knew you'd be here for me. If it wasn't for you I would still be in that damn chair, hating myself because I wasn't good enough to keep that damn boat in one piece and afloat. I love you for your determined and gentle guidance through that rough time, if I didn't have you I would have just cried in the cold hallway with no one. Scott would have told me 'Tracy men don't cry', Dad wouldn't have even listened, John was never there and Alan didn't understand. I've been trying to tell you how much you mean to me for along time now... I just had to say it, now seemed like a good time." Gordon said in a sob.

Looking up to meet Virgil's eyes he could see tear streaks running down the older boys face. Gordon leaned in towards Virgil and kissed the tears on his cheeks.

"Oh God V I love you so much!" Gordon couldn't keep it in any longer a fresh sob ripping from his throat. Virgil pulled Gordon into his arms and began running his hand through the emotionally strung out mans hair, the man he knew to always have smile with a trick. But not today, there was no smile, there was no trick. All there was two brothers, two lovers locked in a loving embrace. Virgil never wanted to let go. He would never let go. If he were to, it would kill him. Soon Gordon began to calm down; Virgil noticed where Gordon was looking. A small smile crept onto Gordon's face. Suddenly he was gone... Running full tilt into the waves... Butt Naked.

Diving into the cool water, Gordon felt all the tears and the heat they had brought, leave him. Now he would be able to concentrate on Virgil. Popping back out of the water Gordon could see Vigil sitting right where he had left him. Throwing his head back giving Virgil a view of his body while he was brushing his hair back. Looking back Gordon could see Virgil get to his feet and walk over to the water. Watching his slow progress Gordon decided to go and get him. Virgil's was in to his knees when Gordon caught up to him. Throwing his arms around Virgil's neck, Gordon kissed him with as much passion as he could, pulling Virgil back into deeper water. They continued they're exploration of each others bodies. Soon the water around them began to feel warm as their temperatures rose.

"Oh my God V... please." Gordon begged and wrapped his legs around Virgil's hips, locking his ankles behind Virgil, pulling him close.

"Are you sure?" Virgil asked

Gordon nodded, "I need you in me" he said in a low moan.

Gordon couldn't believe the felling of need he had in him. He never thought he would want a dick in him as much as he did now. Kissing Virgil hard he could feel Virgil stretch his entrance with one finger. Virgil's hand moved in a slow rhythm. Sticking two fingers in made Gordon groan, he moaned when Virgil thrust them deep in him. A little twist and a bit of an angle had Gordon calling out Virgil's name as he hit something good deep in his brother. Gordon met Virgil's eyes as his fingers were replaced with Virgil's hard cock. Virgil was about to move in slowly but as soon as Gordon felt him begin to enter, he thrust down onto Virgil's hard member as fast as he could.

"I want you hard and fast" Gordon groaned as Virgil picked up the speed.

Gordon pushed his forehead up against Virgil and looked him right in the eye as he moved within his precious baby brother. Gordon demands of faster driving Virgil crazy. Gordon arched his back just right and helped Virgil to hit that wonderful spot every time. Soon Gordon was crying out Virgil's name as he came hard. His voice rising in a high moan as he felt Virgil's warm fluid explode in him. A soft kiss in the glow of the aftermath of their love making Gordon began to feel really sleepy. He hung limply onto Virgil.

* * *

Holding Gordon in my arms made me appreciate him a whole lot more. Never realizing that I meant that much to my little brother but glad to know that I made a difference in his life during his recovery. Rubbing his back and rocking him back in forth whispering comforting words as I felt tears hit my bare chest. Thankfully he started to calm down and I knew that as long as I would be with him he will be okay. 

Suddenly Gordon stood and started running to the water still naked but Virgil didn't care for this was a amusing sight. Watching his brother pop up out of the gentle waves he decided to join his brother to cool off his body. Walking in the water was refreshing and he was met by Gordon and pulled into a very deep kiss that expressed all of their emotion and love for one another and slowing moving back further into the water.

Moving in deep water Gordon used Virgil's shoulders to push up and wrap his legs around his brothers hips,

" Oh my God V….please"

"Are you sure" Virgil asked

" I need you in me" he moaned to his brother

Moaning as Gordon kissed him he started to stretch his younger brother moving at an even pace with one finger. Sliding another finger in caused Gordon to moan and him to smile. His smile grew as Gordon moaned his name arching his back as his fingers hit a sweet spot inside him.

Virgil couldn't wait any longer. Pulling out his fingers they met gazes as he slowly put the head of his hard cock in Gordon and wanting to be slow and careful with him only ended up in a deep groan as Gordon let his full wait drop and bring him all the way in his body.

" I want you hard and fast." made its way through Virgil's pleasure filled mind and body.

Feeling Gordon rest his forehead against his he looked up to him and looked into his eyes watching the emotion run through them as he started moving in his brothers body. The command to go faster was met immediately and the feeling was intensified as Gordon arched his back that made him go in further and hit the one spot in Gordon that made him see stars.

The end came to quickly for them as Gordon cried out for Virgil releasing into the open sea and then his cry turned into a deep moan as Virgil gave one more deep thrust and spilled into his brothers body while throwing his head back moaning Gordon's name.

Sharing a soft kiss Virgil felt his world come full circle feeling complete with Gordon further in his life.

Feeling Gordon fall limp in his arms made Virgil smile. He felt sorry for his brother having gone through a lot recently and after all that they had just done its not surprising.

He was amazed when he felt his knees get week so he relaxed his body slightly waiting for it to recover from the burst of pleasure. Making sure both of them stayed above the water was easy. Once he got feeling back in is legs he checked on Gordon and found that he was asleep with a smile on his face. Grinning Virgil gathered him more into his arms and started walking back to their little camp.

Setting down his brother he grabbed an extra blanket and started drying off Gordon gently and then himself. Grabbing some wood he threw it on the fire so it would stay going the rest of the night before laying down and pulling his younger brother close. Running his fingers through Gordon's damp hair he smiled when he heard a small sigh coming from those soft lips. Pulling Gordon's head onto his shoulder he gave a small kiss to his forehead and fell asleep with a content smile.

**SSSSSSS**

The next morning Virgil awoke to find Gordon still a sleep in his arms. Gently moving Gordon down on the blankets he kissed his lips before taking another blanket and laying it over him so would stay warm in the unusual chilly air. Getting up he found his shorts from the day before and slipped them on and headed for the food rations and picked something out and started preparing it so that they could eat as soon as Gordon woke up.

His thoughts about last night were so good. He never could have thought that being with Gordon would be that pleasurable and exciting. He loved his dear brother to death but their only problem now will be when they get home. How would their family react if they find out and how would they hide it with everyone being so close with one another.

His thoughts were starting to run wild with him that he didn't even notice Gordon waking up.

* * *

Gordon had awoken during the night, noticing his head resting on a bare chest. Looking at the soft skin and little pink nipple below him he smiled and looked up into the sleeping face of his beloved. Virgil looked so peaceful at that moment. The moon light casting a shadow across his hansom face. Gordon let out a soft sigh and moved up the chilled body of his brother. Placing an arm across Virgil's chest to wrap under him, Gordon placed most of his own body on top of Virgil's in attempt to give the other more of his body heat. Virgil let out a soft mumble and turned his head in the direction of Gordon. Gordon smiled and tucked his head into the hollow part of Virgil's neck. Enjoying the smell of Virgil's skin, Gordon let himself fall back into a peaceful sleep. 

**SSSSSSSS**

The next time Gordon woke up, he found himself to be alone. A newly placed blanket the only cover he had over his nude form. Sighing, he looked across the tiny camp seeking out his brother. Seeing as Virgil had his back to him, Gordon quietly stood, feeling the cool air come into contact with more sensitive parts, he grabbed his blanket and tied it around his slim hips. Virgil didn't seem to realize that he was awake. Shrugging to himself he walked towards the trees to relieve himself. Picking the perfect tree was a tough choice. Finally coming to one, he started his business.

On coming back into camp he found Virgil still sitting in the exact place and staring at the same point. Walking up behind his distracted brother Gordon slid his hands around Virgil's body coming to a rest on his lower abdomen. Gordon flicked his tongue across Virgil's shoulder and felt the other boy shiver at the touch.

"Good morning." Gordon whispered into Virgil's skin.

"mmmmmm... You feel good this morning G." Virgil said in a purr.

"Well you taste good this morning!" Gordon groaned.

"You know what else would taste good though Gordo? Breakfast!"

"Yes, I second that!" Gordon chuckled.

Gordon let go of Virgil so he could stand up. Turning, Gordon saw Virgil's eyes land on the blanket. For some reason this made Gordon blush. He didn't know why he felt so nervous all of a sudden. Virgil seemed to sense Gordon's uneasiness and pulled his little brother back into his arms. Virgil kissed him so softly that Gordon moaned at the touch.

"mmmmmm... you taste good too bro" Virgil whispered.

Gordon gave a small laugh and hugged Virgil tight.

After they had eaten some canned fruit for breakfast, the two Tracy's decided to venture back over to TB2 to check out the damage on the large green craft. Soon they were boarding the half submerged ship and were going to the pod deck to see if they could find Gordon's dive gear so he could check the outside.

Once Gordon was geared up in his swim trunks and scuba gear, he went to the opened hatch.

"Ok V, can you hear me?" Gordon said into his short range com link.

"Loud and clear, be careful G. Please."

"I'm always careful bro"

"Right, that's why I'm worried right..."

"Relax bro!"

"Ok ok..."

Gordon sank down into the water as Virgil came to the hatch to watch. Gordon had been down in the water relaying what he saw to the nervous Virgil, when he had moved onto the engines and was looking at the empty fuel tank when a shadow passed over him. Looking up Gordon was met with the sight of a huge tiger shark.

"Oh shit Virgil..." Gordon whispered

"What? What is it G?" Virgil asked his voice lathered with concern.

"Tiger Shark" Gordon said in a small voice.

"God get the hell out of there now Gordon. Now!"

The shark had spotted Gordon and was moving in to take a chunk. Gordon as quickly as he could squeezed himself up into one of the new holes in the belly of TB2. He only just got out of the way, for the huge 'thunk' into the side of the fallen thunderbird told Gordon that the shark couldn't get out of the way and ran straight into the side of TB2. Gordon looked around he seemed to be in a storage compartment that they put the spare part for TB4 into. Swimming up he climbed out and found himself back in Pod 4. Climbing out of the water he took off his flippers and gear he walked back to were Virgil would be. Gordon found him staring down into the water shouting into his communicator.

"V!" Gordon said from behind Virgil.

Virgil spun around so fast that he began to loose his balance. Gordon lunged forward and grabbed Virgil from around the waist. Both of the Tracy's ended up on the floor of the flight deck. Sea-green eye staring down into honey-brown.

"I think I found the leak!" Gordon said with a smart ass grin on his face.

Virgil sat up quickly "Are you ok? Did it get you?" Virgil said in a panic checking Gordon over franticly.

"I'm fine V. I'm too fast for the old beast!" Gordon crowed

"Good" was all Virgil said. Then he tackled Gordon and started giving the younger boy a charlie-horse.

"LITTLE BUGGER! SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Virgil's growled while beating on his little brother.

"OK! OK! STOP V! PLEASE!" Gordon laughed.

Gordon broke away from Virgil's grip and ran into the cockpit laughing at Virgil's annoyance. Virgil had followed him and as soon as he got into the cockpit he was grabbed from behind.

"You should know by now V that you can't corner me!" Gordon purred into Virgil's ear. "I always get the last laugh!"

With that Gordon's hand wandered down Virgil's body. Groping at the older boys crotch. Gordon slowly sucked on Virgil's ear. Letting go and giving Virgil a shove he ended up against the control panel of TB2. Gordon stepped up behind his brother and slid his hands under Virgil's t-shirt. The excitement in the air was obvious, and both the Tracy's where growing hard fast. Gordon pushed his hard on up against Virgil's ass causing the older boy to shiver with anticipation. Pulling up on the t-shit that was between their bodies, Gordon chucked it to the floor. Not really caring where it landed. His hands exploring the newly exposed flesh of Virgil's body. Moving his hands lower, Gordon began untying the front of Virgil's swim trunks. Sliding a hand in, Gordon started working Virgil's hard on. The soft sound Virgil was making was driving Gordon crazy with lust. Virgil ground his ass into Gordon's groin causing Gordon to moan so loudly it echoed around the still cockpit. Pushing Virgil's shorts down then depositing his own, Gordon began pushing Virgil's legs farther apart. His erection begging for entrance. Gordon ran his fingers down Virgil's back and along the soft slope of his ass. Slowly pushing in one finger then the next. The slow rhythm making Virgil moan softly. Gordon scissor cut his fingers then angling them just right, he hit the spot within Virgil's body that had the older boy calling out in pleasure. Repeating the process, Gordon reached around with his free hand and began stroking Virgil's hard cock. Gordon could see Virgil ready to let go and he removed his fingers and moved farther between his legs, (?) to his brothers' balls, pulling them down softly from his body. Virgil moaned loudly while Gordon played his game with Virgil's body. Keeping a grip on his brothers' balls, Gordon positioned his own hard on and slowly pushed into Virgil's body. A hiss of pain made him come to a stop. Virgil needed time to get used to the new and exciting pleasure.

"It's ok V, just try and relax baby, I'll wait for you." Gordon said softly into Virgil's ear.

Virgil groaned at Gordon's words and nodded. Feeling his brothers' muscles relax Gordon pushed in so his long length was fully seated in Virgil's tight body. Holding still for Virgil again, Gordon reached around and pulling the other body up against his, Gordon softy stroked the sweat slicked skin of Virgil's stomach. Sliding his hand lower and grasping the hard on out in front of the two lovers. His other hand finding Virgil's balls again. Repeating his process of keeping Virgil unable to cum. Virgil moaned and nodded his head. Slowly Gordon began rocking in and out of Virgil's body. The cries from Virgil were growing as he reached the point to cum, but Gordon's hand not allowing it. The pressure building up in his body was the most amazing thing Virgil had ever felt.

"Oh God Gordy! How are you doing that?" Virgil cried.

Gordon only chucked from behind his and continued his game. Nipping at Virgil's neck, Virgil arched his back. Gordon's erection hitting his brother's soft spot with every thrust. Both boys were making loud sounds and Gordon could feel himself begin to white out. Releasing Virgil's balls and trusting so hard that Virgil's feet left the ground, both boys released hard and fell forward onto the control panel.

"Oh God..." Virgil sighed softly

"Yeah... I know" Gordon replied.

(?A/N a study was done and apparently if the male testicles rise up toward their bodies as the ejaculate. So if you lightly tug down on them, they can't have their releas!)

* * *

When Gordon said Tiger shark my heart started to race with panic. I didn't want him down there in the water anymore with something that could kill him with one bite 

"God get the hell out of there now Gordon. Now!"

Not knowing what was going on I had to sit and wait for him to respond. All of a sudden he heard a loud noise against the hull. Thinking the worse I started calling for Gordon to make sure he was all right. I keep screaming into the communicator with no response and it was driving me up a wall with fear.

"V!" I turned around so fast that I was loosing my balance and I started falling to the water. Next thing I knew Gordon was tackling me around the waist away from the water and shark. Landing on the floor of the flight deck they both looked into each others eyes.

"I think I found the leak." was all that was said from him with that stupid grin on his face.

Suddenly it clicked in my head what just happened not to long ago about the shark.

"Are you okay? Did it get you." I panicked looking at everything on Gordon's body for injuries.

"I'm fine V. I'm too fast for the old beast." He boasted.

"Good" I said flatly. All of the panic just snapped and turned into fury. I tackled Gordon hard and gave him the worst pain ever, a Charlie-horse, "LITTLE BUGGER! SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" I growled hitting on him some.

"OK! OK! STOP V! PLEASE!" he laughed out.

Gordon broke away from me and ran to the cockpit laughing at my own annoyance. I started after my brother for more payback but as soon as I entered the door I was grabbed from behind.

"You should know by now V that you cant corner me." he purred in my ear. " I always get the last laugh."

Gasping as Gordon ran his hand down Virgil's body, he fell into his control. The pleasure started to build more as he was groped and his ear was sucked on. As the arms around him disappeared he was shoved against the main control panel of his craft. Feeling Gordon come up behind him he groaned as a hand slipped under his damp shirt.

Virgil moaned as he felt Gordon's hard cock press against his ass making his own harder knowing what was to come. Gordon pulled the shirt off his body with it being the only restriction of their chest connecting. As soon as the cloth hit the cold floor hands ran all over his chest in exploration. As Gordon's hands moved lower they rested on the waist band of Virgil's trunks only to start untying them. He gasped as Gordon slipped a hand in and started stroking his hard cock that was being restrained inside. He knew his mewling was driving his brother crazy so he decided to add to it by rubbing his ass against his brothers groin and loving the moan coming from him and the way it sounded in the room.

As Gordon pushed both of their swim trunks down he was forced to spread his legs slightly. Both moaned as Gordon ran his hand down his back and rested them on his ass. A gasp escaped him as he felt a single finger enter him and then another. He moaned as the fingers inside he spread apart stretching him further and letting the pleasure build more and more till it spiked when the fingers hit something deep inside him. To add more to his pleasure filled body Gordon reached around with his other hand and grabbed the weeping cock that stood before Virgil.

With his breathing increasing he was about to give his release when before he knew his balls tightened slightly and were pulled down holding off his release. As he moaned loudly with his clouded mind he didn't know what was up and down at the moment. Knowing Gordon wasn't going to give up he had to let the pleasure find its place so he could track Gordon's movements.

Pain ran through his body the moment that Gordon entered, causing him to hiss and Gordon to still his movements.

"Its ok V, just try and relax baby, I'll wait for you." was whispered in his ear.

Groaning I gave a slight nod him letting him know I understood what he was saying but I almost didn't hear him with he feeling running through me. Finally it got to the point I could relax enough for my baby brother to enter me all the way. I was happy as he stayed stilled once he was in till the hilt for me to adjust. As comfort he wrapped his arms around me and stroked my sweaty skin. Running his hands lower on me he grabbed my hard cock again and his other holding my balls to hold off my release once more. Nodding my go ahead we started a slow rocking motion that turned pretty steady.

I wanted to cum so badly but with Gordon holding my balls the pleasure kept building and building and I was loving every second. It was still driving me crazy though.

"Oh God Gordy! How are you doing that?" I cried out

Hearing a chuckle from behind, I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. A bite to my neck caused my to arch my back hard moaning. The next thing I knew was that I was seeing stars in my vision as a sweet spot was hit every time he thrust into me. Knowing that Gordon was getting close with his pace increasing. The pain in his groin was so strong now he was glad that his balls were let go and he started coming right when Gordon did after one last hard thrust that took him off his feet. As they fell onto the control panel their eyes were closed and breathing heavily they both smiled.

"Oh God…" was all I could get out at the moment

"Yeah… I know." came from my brother.

Gordon straightened after a little time and started to slowly pull out of my body and it caused us to both gasp from the post orgasmic bliss.

I turned in time to see him sit in my captions chair and sigh while opening his arms for me to join him. Slowly I moved to him and sat across his lap so that my ass would be safe from pain resting between Gordon's legs.

Leaning my head on his shoulder I whispered "I love you Gordon"

"I love you too Virgil." came the groggy reply

With him holding me tightly I felt good about myself and very content with our situation to the point I started to doze off in his arms. Smiling I heard a small snore come from my beloved brother who has already beaten me to rest.

Before falling asleep I made a note in my mind to check and see if we could get the communications working and call home.

* * *

Gordon woke up for the second time that day, to find that his big brother was still quite nude and in his lap. Looking down Virgil's body gave him a perfect view of the others full body. Virgil seemed so beautiful at that moment. Shifting his position, Gordon reached his arms farther around Virgil's body, wrapping the older boy in a tight hug. Gordon lowered his head and began placing light kisses across Virgil's bare shoulder. Sighing, Virgil moved his head the other way, as to give Gordon more room to love. Moving his lips up his brothers neck and a light nip on Virgil's soft spot, had the older boy giggling and squirming in Gordon's lap. A mischievous chuckle behind him told Virgil he was in trouble. Gordon was feeling playful. 

Slowly running his fingers across his big brothers giggling chest, Gordon found the more ticklish sides and lower abdomen. Virgil couldn't help it, the whole cockpit filled with the laughter of the two lovers. Trying to take some control, Virgil pushed his upper body back to squish his little brother. A sharp intake of breath told him something was wrong. Leaning forward quickly, Virgil turned and looked at Gordon who had reached one hand around to his back and had one eye shut in pain as he checked out what was wrong. Jumping up Virgil went around to the back of the chair and found that Gordon had a shallow cut across his left shoulder blade.

"Must have happened while I was trying to get away from that damn shark" Gordon sighed.

"It's not that deep bro. Do you know where the med kit is?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, it's on shore. I brought it over earlier."

"Ok, let's go back and get that cleaned up."

"Ok" Gordon responded.

The trip back wasn't very eventful. Once on shore, Virgil began digging through the med kit, looking for the antibacterial cream. Pulling it out he noticed something alts, something that's not normally in the med kit; a transmitter.

"Christ, Gordo! Look at what I found!" Virgil said to his brother.

Gordon let out a bit of a laugh. Virgil turned the transmitter on and spoke.

"Virgil to Tracy Island, Come in."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Came a familiar voice.

"Good to hear your voice as well there Scott!" Gordon said into the transmitter over Virgil's shoulder.

"Are you two alright?" said another familiar voice.

"Oh you know... Gordon's being a pain in the ass, and I'm trying to give it as good as I'm getting it Dad!" Virgil sighed.

The comment going way over their families heads. Their dad thinking that Gordon's pranks and Virgil's beatings had increased with no supervision. Gordon grinded his hips into Virgil's ass for the comment about him being a pain in the ass. Virgil moaned softly as Scott spoke up.

"Oh God you two... I'm not doing any patch jobs... and you're not getting in my bird if you're bleeding all over the place!" Scott said in a playful voice.

"Oh don't worry your self; you might have a stroke old man." Gordon laughed into the transmitter, with Virgil laughing along with him.

"Yeah well, we couldn't locate your homing beacon, so we feared the worst little boy." Scott growled.

"Well, just look for the new green coral reef Virgil decided to build!" Gordon crowed.

"Oh you need to shut up!" Virgil growled "We had a leak, and ran out of fuel dad... I had to ditch it. I landed on a sand bar about a mile away from a small island, and if I remember correctly from one of Johns lectures, we are about 35°wset and 97°south, we're right in the middle of Bermuda."

"Yeah NASA said you never made it. Ok son, Scott should be with you in a couple of hours. Tracy Island out." Jeff's voice seemed relieved.

"See you squirts soon, Thunderbird 1 out."

"OK," Gordon said "So we have some time... now pay back for that pain in the ass comment..." Gordon grinned evilly at his older brother

"OH BOY!" Virgil shouted and started running from Gordon but didn't get away fast enough. Gordon caught Virgil around the waist and both boys fell over. Picking his brother up a bit, Gordon placed Virgil onto his knees and ground his groin into Virgil's ass.

"I'm going to do you good V!" Gordon purred

* * *

Finding the communicator in the med kit made me so happy knowing that soon Gordon and I could go home back to real food and a nice hot shower and then a comfy bed to sleep in. As I called home I tried so hard not to moan over the open line as my crazy brother ground his dick into my backside. 

After the communication ended he mentioned payback for one of my comments and I knew I was in trouble as soon as I saw the grin on his face. I got up and started running away from him but I didn't get far before I was grabbed around the waist and both of us fell to the ground. I was yanked up to my knees with him behind me ground into me again making me moan.

"I'm going to do you good V!" Gordon purred

Having a smile on my face that he couldn't see I made a move so fast that I don't think he even suspected it. Grabbing his arms I yanked him hard to one side to the point that he fell on his back next to me with a dazed look on his face.

Jumping on him I made sure my legs pinned his down and that he would not be able to move them even if he tried. I also pinned his arms down by grabbing his wrist a setting them above his head on the warm sand. With a smug look I leant down and bit him on the neck to leave a small mark.

"Gordon you could never get me unless I want you to."

Leaning down once again Virgil captured Gordon's lips in a bruising kiss for dominance that had them both breathless. Moving down the responsive body Virgil kissed, licked, and bit his way down to the waist of Gordon's orange swim trunks. Looking up into his lovers face he still saw the cockiness in his eyes.

Leaving the arms to rest in the sand he moved his hands down to yank off the trunks and then his own green ones. Moving his body more over Gordon's he laid down on him careful enough not to put his full body weight on him he rubbed their bodies together causing deep groans from both of them. Biting the neck below once again caused Gordon to buck his hips hard into him in deep ecstasy. Enjoying the feeling of control Virgil grabbed the wrists once more before they wandered to far down to do any damage.

Watching Gordon moan and struggle as their bodies ran against one another was a very erotic visual for Virgil who was trying to keep himself in check so he didn't hurt his brother if he ended up being to hard on his body by being to fast for him.

Somehow as he watched his own movements he didn't notice that one of Gordon's hands got loose of his grip…

* * *

Gordon was able to slip one of his hands out of Virgil's grasp while the other was concentrating on what was happening below them. Sneaking his hand around Virgil's back, Gordon grasped the opposite arm and thrust his hips up as hard as he could. This action sending to two into a spin. Gordon found himself on top and straddling Virgil's hips. His brother's hard erection digging into Gordon's butt. Grasping both of Virgil's arms and pinning them to the sandy ground beneath them. Gordon slid his legs down so that he was between his older brothers legs. Grinding once, and then pushing his legs up and out so he had Virgil right in his lap. Grinding hard into Virgil's ass had the older man moaning out in pleasure. Doing it over, and over again, watching the action, and enjoying the sound of his name leaving Virgil's soft lips. Virgil took Gordon's laps in concentration to try the flip again, coming up short and finding Gordon not budging. 

"Ha ha ha, it's not going to work this time bro!" Gordon purred, the tip of his erection entering Virgil's body momentarily then leaving again.

"God G!" Virgil panted. "You're so not winning this time!"

"Oh really... well you're not doing such a good job at winning from down there now are you?" Gordon chuckled.

Virgil seemed to go calm then, Gordon watching in interest wasn't ready for his brother to succeed in turning them over with enough force to knock the wind out of his chest. Gordon was able to keep them on a turn. The two Tracy's ended up rolling all the way down to the water, before coming to a stop with Gordon straddling Virgil's upper chest.

"HA I WIN! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" Gordon chanted as he struck his pose from above his brother. What Gordon didn't realize that his position put his vulnerable hard on right in front of Virgil's face. Looking down at his brothers face and seeing the evil grin on it, told Gordon he had made a mistake. Virgil lifted his head and lightly ran his lips across the shaft of the dick in his face. Gordon closing his eyes and moaning loudly didn't notice Virgil moving to flip him off.

"SUCK-SESS!" Virgil yelled laughing at his own bad pun.

Gordon watched him through half closed eyes, pushing his butt up into Virgil's groin, and spreading his legs as wide as they would go, he smiled and ground hard, letting Virgil know he'd won and that he would take whatever his big brother dished out.

One word escaped Gordon's lips before he could loose himself completely in his lover.

"Hard"

* * *

As that one word was said Virgil felt his dick get harder if that was even possible. Thrusting up against Gordon's ass he grabbed at his hips and pulled his bother up onto his hands and knees in front of him. Running his hands up and down Gordon's back he watched as his lover moaned his name that caused him to get even more excited to the point that he wanted to ram his dick right into the ass before him. 

Gently reaching around Virgil grabbed a hold of the straining erection below both their bodies and gave it a gentle stroke that had the other man moaning out in pleasure. Slowly but surely he brought his brother to the point of exploding but pulled off at the very last second grinning evilly as he heard the angry shout coming from the quivering body below him.

"your an evil man Virgil now hurry up before Scott gets here."

Leaning down on Gordon's back slightly Virgil whispered in his ear. " I will take as much time as I want besides I think Scotty boy will like the show if he gets here in time."

With all of that said Virgil put two fingers into Gordon in preparation for his hard member. Stretching his brother was very exciting as Gordon kept pushing back onto his fingers causing himself to get finger fucked. Finally deciding both were ready Virgil grabbed Gordon's hips to hold him steady and rested the head of his cock at the sweet entrance.

"ready love"

"Yes"

"Okay, brace yourself"

With one quick thrust Virgil was all the way in his brother. Both stayed stock still to let there bodies adjust to the quick entry. Virgil gave slight purrs as Gordon flexed his muscles in his ass causing pleasurable pressure on his cock. It was so hard not to start thrusting at that moment but he wanted to wait for Gordon to be comfortable before he started.

Gordon looked back to him,

" I'm okay now V"

Without hesitation Virgil started a slow pace that soon turned into a hard and fast tempo that had Gordon begging for more. Not able to deny his brother he went faster but still making sure not to hurt his younger brother by ripping his insides. Reaching around he grabbed Gordon's erection once again and started stroking it to the pace of his thrusting causing Gordon to gasp and see stars in his vision.

Working their bodies to the breaking point Gordon cried out as he shot his load over his lovers hand and into the water. Virgil felt the muscles around him tightened making him thrust once more as far as he could go and released deep in his brothers body.

Both collapsed onto the ground exhausted and Virgil carefully pulled out of Gordon before pulling him close and kissing him on the lips softly. Pulling back he saw a pure smile on his brother beautiful face. Both giggled as the water gently splashed around their bodies.

* * *

Lying on the beach with their bodies being touched by the refreshing waves was a calming and romantic feeling. Gordon couldn't believe what he and Virgil had done over the past two and a half days. He would have never believed if someone were to have told him a few days back that he would be here, loving Virgil more then he thought possible. The two of them had always been close, but now, they had gone so far with in each other that it was not possible to come back out. 

Rolling over and sitting up Gordon looked down on Virgil, who was gazing up on him with so much love and want. Gordon lowered his head and sealed his lips over Virgil's. Deepening the kiss as Virgil's hand appeared in his hair. Pulling back slightly, and looking hard into the soft sea-green eyes of his brother the words came from his lips so softly Gordon wondered if Virgil would even hear them.

"I love you so much."

Before Virgil could reply, Gordon crushed their lips back together. Hands wandering and sounds of moans and sighs began to fill the air. Gordon started moving his lips down Virgil's long neck, sucking and nipping his way down to the older boys' collarbone. Sucking hard and labeling him as claimed, Gordon kisses softly to the love bite on Virgil's flawless skin.

Continuing down his brothers' body, Gordon came to the first nipple. Dragging his tongue in circles around the hardening flesh. Gordon sucked the small, pink nipple into his mouth, while rolling the other between his fingers.

"Oh G, that feels so good!" Virgil moaned from somewhere above.

Gordon nipped down gently onto the little bud. Virgil moaned loudly as he thrust his fingers into Gordon's soft red locks. Moving lower, Gordon dipped his tongue into the older boys' navel.

Gordon was loving this moment. Virgil was all his and he knew that all Virgil wanted was him. Gordon moved his hands down Virgil's legs and lifted his knees up and open, giving himself more room to play. Groaning as he closed his lips over the tip of Virgil's hard on. Gordon moved his lips slowly down his brothers throbbing member. Lightly nipping at the base and running his lips up the underside causing Virgil to purr. Sliding the entire erection into his throat quickly and pulling it back out incredibly slow, sucking as hard as he could. Gordon let go of the cock in his mouth, and moved down a bit and took one of Virgil's balls into his mouth while massaging the other in the palm of his hand. Switching sides Virgil's finders began rubbing small circles on Gordon's scalp.

"Oh God Gordo... Where on earth did you learn this?" Virgil cried out.

As a response, Gordon chuckled around the warm ball in his mouth. Placing his hands on Virgil's thighs, Gordon pushed them up farther and slid his tongue down to the entrance to his big brothers body. Virgil let out a giggling squeal as Gordon began tongue-fucking him. Moving his left hand up, Gordon grasped the hard on above them and began a strong and steady rhythm while his tongue drove as far into Virgil's body as it could. The strong flicks and strokes plunging into his body brought Virgil to the end quickly. He had never in his entire life experienced something as wonderful as this. Looking down to see his own white hot essence exploded from his body Gordon's name tearing from his throat.

Gordon looked up and smiled at Virgil only to notice that they were not as alone as they seem to think they were. Scott was standing there, mouth dropped open. A look of pure lust on his face. Looking up the beach, Gordon could see thunderbird one sitting on the sand with its pilot staring at his little brothers. Virgil still hadn't noticed their brother standing over them.

"Oh... ummmm... Hi Scott... How long have you been here?" Gordon said in a small voice.

Virgil flipped around so fast that he kicked Gordon in the side of the head. Both boys didn't seem to notice though. They were to busy waiting to see if Scott was going to flip out. It only took both boys a moment to notice where Scott's hands were though. Virgil looked back at Gordon to see a identical mischievous grin spread across his lover face. Not even needing to say a word, both Tracy's stood up and started walking towards their older brother. Virgil circled in behind Scott and rubbed his hands up along Scott's shoulders as Gordon came in from the front. Looking into Scott's lust-filled cobalt blue eyes. Gordon was caught by surprise when Scott reached forward with one hand and pulled him forward to crush their lips together, while his other hand slipped behind them and grasped Virgil's rapidly swelling cock. Gordon's own hands found the zipper of Scott's flight suit and he and Virgil striped it off as fast as they could.

* * *

Oh my god Scott was here and he caught both of us. Staying still Gordon and I watched our oldest brother for any signs of him being angry but instead he saw lust on his face and a hand on his noticeable erection under his flight suite. Looking back to Gordon I noticed that he had the same grin I did so with silent communication we moved to our older brother with me slipping behind him and Gordon taking the front. I watched as the two of them kiss roughly while I rubbed my hands along his stiff shoulders. I was thrilled as one of Scott's hands grabbed my reawakening cock. I heard the zipper being pulled down and knew Gordon was making his move, helping him push it down I was amazed at how well toned my older brother was. 

Grabbing him around the waist I held him tight while rubbing my cock up against his ass causing him to moan. Looking over Scott's shoulder to Gordon I saw him nod to the small camp site and agreeing with him I tugged our older brother over to it and shoved him gently onto the blankets laid out. Smiling as Scott spread out before both of us we knew we would have fun with him in our control.

Dropping down to our knees on each side of Scott we started running our hands on his body exploring what made our field commander possible. Hearing his groans was turning me on more every second and I wanted him for some reason. Looking at Gordon I noticed that he was staring at Scott's cock so gently rubbing his arm I smiled at him and leaned down to lick the cock between us and to my surprise Gordon's mouth joined mine so we ended up fighting over Scott's hard dick with licking and sucking trying to take turns.

Just before Scott was going to release the two brothers rose off of him and pulled their eldest to his knees where each took turns kissing him breathless. Virgil and Gordon nodded to each other. Gordon grabbed Scott's arms and yanked him down so he was on his hands and knees and Gordon gave a small chuckle remembering this position from not to long ago. Grabbing his chin Gordon looked into Scott's eyes while Virgil moved to set himself behind his eldest brother. Virgil grabbed Scott's hips and pulled him back to rub his dick against his ass causing both to moan. Leaning down over Scott's back Virgil licked at his ear

"Right now Scott you belong to Gordo and I. Get ready to do what we say"

He watched as Gordon grabbed Scott's hair and yank his head up, "If you be a good boy you will love this experience but if you are bad…well lets just say you don't want to be bad."

* * *

Scott grinned at Gordon and said, "You sound like you know what you're talking about Flash! But I'm not a virgin, why do you think dad makes John spend so much time in space?" 

This made both Gordon and Virgil pause and look at their older brother in surprise. Looking up to Gordon, Virgil let out a small laugh and groaned as Scott lunged forward to take all of Gordon's hard member into his mouth, while grinding his ass back into Virgil's own hard on. Virgil took this as an invite and thrust his fingers into Scott with no warning. This action caused Scott to moan loudly, the vibrations making Gordon feel like his legs were going to buckle. Virgil smiled wickedly and moved to push his cock into his eldest brother. Thrusting in deep, Virgil lifted one of his hands up to lightly stroke the side of Gordon's thigh. Gordon leaned forward grasping a hold of Scott's shoulders as the older boy changed his technique on his little brother's swollen cock. Gordon lifted his head and came face to face with Virgil's sweetly aroused and lustful eyes. Virgil reached up with one hand while he plunged his erection in and out of Scott's tight body, and grasped his hand around his lovers' neck, pulling Gordon closer they locked their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Gordon let go of Virgil's lips and grasped both hands into Scott's hair. Using his hold on his big brother Gordon thrust forward to cum hard in Scott's mouth, almost choking the older boy. Gordon then stepped back and watched as his lover thrust again hard into Scott's body. The older of the two moaning loudly every time Virgil hit his special spot.

Gordon thought that Virgil was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. All hot and sweaty. Gordon felt his own cock begin to rise again. Smiling at the position that Virgil was in, Gordon came around the two fucking boys and set himself behind Virgil. Pushing first one finger then the next into Virgil's body, he began working his brothers' body in time with Virgil's own thrust. Removing his fingers, Gordon replaced them with his own member and adding his own thrusts in time with Virgil's. His own movements pushing Virgil farther into Scott's sweat slicked body.

* * *

Fuck this feels so good. First I'm fucking Scott watching him suck off Gordon and now I have Gordon fucking me while I'm still in Scott. This is driving my senses in overload and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on to reality. 

The thrust from Gordon were sending Virgil in Scott roughly but neither seemed to care as their pleasure kept rising. As Virgil was being pushed into Scott he reached below them and grabbed Scotts erection hard causing the eldest to yell out his name and have his arms collapse underneath him causing his upper body to fall to the ground with his ass still in the air.

Continuing their hard thrust Virgil felt Gordon rest his head on his shoulder so reaching back with his spare hand Virgil stroked the hair lovingly then grabbed it pulling him into a deep kiss. Moaning into the kiss both knew they wouldn't last much longer because of all the sex they've had the past few days and it made their bodies real sensitive.

Virgil broke off the kiss and turned his attention back to Scott who was moaning their names and moving in time to the thrusting rhythm that Gordon had set. Rubbing his back Virgil leant over his body and kissed Scott's shoulder and then gave it a strong bite marking him good enough that it would last a few weeks. Gordon grabbed Virgil's hips tightly and gave two more powerful thrust and then stayed still screaming Virgil's name as he released inside his lovers body. Virgil moaned as he felt the heat enter his body and then as Gordon pulled out of him and before collapsing onto the ground next to them he whispered in Virgil's ear.

"Give it to him good love"

As soon as he knew Gordon was safe laying on the ground next to them he grabbed Scotts hips and started to thrust hard and fast that had him screaming for more. Hitting the special spot inside his oldest brother he decided to add to the pleasure by grasping Scott's hard cock again and started stroking it with his rough pace causing the screams to increase. Deciding he had enough Virgil slammed his hips against Scotts ass and hit the spot deep inside his brother he watched as Scott arched his back and cry out both of their names as he released over Virgil's hand. Smiling Virgil thrust a few more times before holding steady making sure his release got deep into his brother. Pulling out of his brother and releasing Scott from his grasp he noticed him starting to fall forward but grinned as Gordon's arms came around Scott to bring him down comfortably on his chest to recover. Moving to the other side of Gordon, Virgil leaned his head on his shoulder and watched the care that was given to Scott all the more loving his younger brother. Kissing Gordon on the shoulder he reached a hand out and stroked Scott's hair away from his eyes.

"Thanks guys. I will always remember this." Scott said nuzzling into Gordon's side.

Laying there in the little camp the three of us basked in the after glow of amazing sex until something caught their attention coming from Scotts flight suite communicator.

"Thunderbird 1 come in….Thunderbird 1 do you copy ….. Scott where are you, have you found the others…… Scott answer me please."

* * *

All three boys looked at Scott's discarded flight suit. Rushing over as fast as his unsteady legs would carry him, Scott grabbed up his suit. 

"Scott here... calm down dad. I'm right here. And I have the brats..."

"What the hell Scott... you trying to make me more gray... why didn't you answer me?"

"I herd you but I was in shock... sorry. It took me a moment to realize you were talking to me... man you should see thunderbird 2." Scott said as he looked at the green bird properly for the first time. He had been preoccupied to take a good look at her before.

"Is she that bad? What about your brothers? Please tell me they are ok..."

"Don't worry dad... They are fine. Virg has a nice bump on the head but other then that... their still being pains in the ass like usual." Scott said with a grin as he looked back at his brothers after just getting Virgil's comment on the com link earlier.

"We're just going to pack up camp and put the camo over TB2 then we'll be on our way home." Scott said while he watched Virgil and Gordon on the makeshift bed.

God he missed John. Watching his little brothers showing affection for each other like this made him miss his own lover more then usual. Gordon had moved over so he was up against Virgil's damp body. Sliding his hand under Virgil's neck to support him as Gordon kissed and nipped at his older brother lips. Virgil's own hands wandering across the aquanauts back where Scott noticed a shallow gash that had been tended to. Pulling on his flight suit, Scott called to the lovers, saying they should do the same.

After everyone was dressed and was done packing up camp, all three Tracy's stood on the edge of the beach, looking out to the fallen green bird. Each wore a different expression.

Scott's was a look of thought. His mind already trying to figure out how to get her home.

Gordon's was of relief. He was just happy that both he and Virgil made it out ok, and that they could now take her home and fix his own bird.

Virgil had a look of angst. How could he have ditched her in the water? She looked so sad and waterlogged. One thing that all the Tracy's agreed on was that TB1 and TB2 always looked wrong on the ground. They belong in the sky, and Virgil knew he wouldn't be satisfied till he saw her back in the sky, gliding through the clouds.

Scott held up one of Brains more interesting inventions. Each thunderbird had the ability to become cloaked if needed be. But could only be done with one of these contraptions. Scott had had to bring it from home, and as they watched the great green ship become invisible and blending in with the waves they all thought of just how lucky they were that Thunderbird 2 was meant to be able to land safely on her belly without doing to much damage to the helm. Virgil looked back to where he knew his lady was lying in the water as Gordon and Scott climbed into TB1 one a little more stiffly then the other. Sighing and climbing up into the co-pilots chair, the three Tracy's began their long ride home.


End file.
